Refrigeration systems, including refrigerators, air conditioning and heat pump systems, must be charged and recharged with refrigerant throughout their useful life. Refrigeration service devices, such as those which are used to service automobile air conditioning systems, generally include a vacuum pump and a refrigerant charge container. Of particular concern with refrigeration service devices is the potential for the refrigerant being transferred to escape to atmosphere, especially when the service devices are connected or disconnected from the equipment being serviced. Since many such refrigerants include fluorocarbons that pose a threat to the ozone layer, reduction or elimination of refrigerant leakage has recently become an important environmental issue.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a quick disconnect coupler that reduces or eliminates leakage and escape of refrigerant or other gases to the atmosphere during connection, operation and disconnection of the service device to the equipment being serviced.